Toyoshige Obuchi
}} Toyoshige Obuchi (おぶちとよしげ Obuchi Toyoshige) is a student of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy's second-year class and a participant in the Killing School Internship featured in Danganronpa: Exhibit B. ''His title is the '''Ultimate Information Broker' (超高校レベルの情報ブローカー, chō kōkō reberu no jōhō burōkā, Super High School Level Information Broker). History Early Life Not much is known about Toyoshige's past. Some say he just showed up in Tokyo's underground one day, offering information to whoever would buy it. Once word got out as to how reliable his information was, he quickly amassed influence and infamy to the point of nearly becoming an urban legend. He established thousands of connections and formed a give-and-take relationship with each and every one of them, adding their knowledge to his own and further increasing his capabilities as an informant. His unwavering neutrality code allowed him to form connections with multiple major police precincts and yakuza clans, rendering him seemingly untouchable. He showed up at the doors of the Neo Hope's Peak Academy on the day the recruiting office was set to mail his letter of invitation to attend as the Ultimate Information Broker, taking the envelope and accepting in person. Supposedly, he even anticipated his capture and allowed himself to be placed into the Killing School Internship. As for why, no one knows, though some of the other students speculate he simply enjoyed the opportunity. Killing Game Appearance Toyoshige has shaggy, grey hair with a small, curved ahoge on top and his bangs partially covering his left eye. He has heterochromia, with a green left eye and a yellow right eye with two small beauty marks under it. He wears a light grey t-shirt under an ash-grey winter coat with lime-green trim and onyx lining. His faded blue jeans are held up by an ash-grey belt with a yellow eye on the buckle, along with a pair of scuffed black canvas shoes. In an attempt to look more presentable, he wears a poorly-tied dark-green tie around his neck that he occasionally has to readjust. Additionally, he wears a black ring on his left middle finger. Personality Toyoshige is somehow both one of the most blunt and one of the most enigmatic participants in the Killing School Internship. His seemingly all-encompassing neutrality in any and all situations, including the Killing Game itself, make him come off as uncaring or passive. In truth, he lives by a strict code of conduct that has allowed him to stay alive and gain magnanimous influence in Tokyo's underworld, believing it will keep him safe in his line of work. Though he comes off as suspicious or cold, he is actually quite friendly, referring to his fellow classmates by formal terms and reveling in any opportunity to socialize and learn the few things he doesn't already know about each and every one of them. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Information Broker As the Ultimate Information Broker, Toyoshige is a master of finding and retaining information on essentially everything around him. He has numerous connections in the Tokyo underworld, which he uses as a means of gathering more information through the grapevine, and is regularly called upon by yakuza, police, and anyone else in need of his knowledge. He became known as something of an urban legend for his enigmatic status and seemingly omnipotent knowledge of any goings-on in the city. His skill is so impressive that he learned of his own acceptance to Hope's Peak before his letter was sent and arrived at the school to accept it in person on its way to be mailed. Eidetic Memory Toyoshige has the ability to retain any sensory information permanently. This skill comes in extreme handy when retaining information to utilize and sell. Psychoanalysis Working in tandem with the data he has on whoever he pleases, Toyoshige is able to use past behavior and psychological patterns to accurately speculate what actions others are likely to take in certain scenarios. Were it not for his skills lying more heavily in gathering and retaining information, as well as there already being one attending the Academy, he could have easily been considered for the title of Ultimate Psychologist. Relationships Koyuki Nakajima Trivia * Toyoshige's English voice actor, Robbie Daymond, was chosen for his work as Goro Akechi in the game Persona 5. * Toyoshige shares a birthday with Hajime Hinata from Super Danganronpa 2. * His character is described as falling somewhere between Izaya Orihara (the inspiration for his talent) from Durarara!! and Syobai Hashimoto from Super Danganronpa Another 2. * Toyoshige's heterochromia is natural. He is the only character in the Despair Resurfaces cast to have this condition. * Though he actually knows how to tie his tie correctly, he claims to use his own method for the sake of hazard-limitation. Theory Poll What do you speculate to be Toyoshige's fate? Survivor Killer Victim Mastermind